Personal Assistant Kagome! NYA
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: Kyou comes across a hurt kitten and decides to help it, not expecting the cat to be a girl, who can hug him without him transforming.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a new story in order to get me back into the mood to write my other stories. This is a drabble series that will consist of long and short chapters.

please be advised that reviews are important to writers. Honest and RESPECTFUL reviews are always appreciated.

Flamers can catch crabs, crawl into the nearest corner, stick a shovel up their ass and die.

Disclaimer: And this goes for every chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits baskets. These two wonderful manga/anime belong to their respectful owners. This is, of course, AU and Kagome will be OOC and i pray to keep the others in character as much as possible.

Anyway, moving on.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Fucking rat." Kyo muttered under his breath.

It seemed that no matter what Ko did, he was always outsmarted, outwitted, or just plain outmatched when it came to dealing with Yuki.

Kyo sighed.

"At this rate, I'll be stuck like this forever..."

Kyo started the trek through the woods that would lead him back to Shigure's.

"I wonder what Tohru is cooking..." Kyo thought aloud.

Just as he got to a narrow area, he heard a soft cats meow.

"Oh great, don't tell me I called more cats to me. DAMN IT!" turning sharply he was about to yell when he looked down and saw only a kitten. Blinking, Kyo bent down to look at eye level with the little creature.

This particular cat was not like an average kitten. No, this kitten was pretty.

A pretty kitty.

Kyo snorted at the lame rhyme. But it was true.

The kitten had a raven blue coat. It's eyes was a haunting shade of blue. The kitten began to purr and rub against his leg, tail high in the air, and that when he noticed the slight limp and blood coating it's fur.

"What happened? Did you get attacked by something?" he asked lifting the kitten from of the ground and craddled it. The kitten purred louder and snuggled into his warmth. Kyo smiled and continued on his way home.

As Shigure's house came into view, Kyo started to think of ways to get the kitten inside with out someone seeing it.

Opening the front door quietly, Kyo started to tip-toe up the stairs when the den's shoji doors slid open and Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru stood there looking at the sweating, anxious teen with a questioning glance.

"Kyo-kun? What's that?" Tohru asked slowly as if unsure if she should have asked that question.

Busted, Kyo climbed back down the stairs and showed them the purring feline.

"AW! she's so cute!" Tohru cried scrating the kittens head, causing the feline to purr louder.

"I agree." Yuki said trying to pet the kitten, but it stopped purring and swipped at his hand. Yuki looked down at his bleeding wrist and the ktten turned away from him. Kyo smirked and petted the kitten. "Yeah, I think I'm going to keep you."

Kyo made his way upstairs and into the bathroom. "Bath time."

* * *

Kyo was laying on his bed with the kitten, whose name he discovered was Kagome thanks to a small bell charm that was attached to her tail.

Kagome was sleeping, laying in a tight ball on his stomach. The vibration of her purrs was lulling him to sleep and were also very comforting.

On the way out of the bath with the freshly clean kitten, Kyo almost ran into Tohru, and almost exposed himself. Yuki, quick to act, slammed Kyo's face into the wall while shielding her eyes.

Kagome ran up and bit Yuki on the arm and clawed at his chest. Surprised, Yuki swung his arm back and sent the kitten flying back towards Kyo who caught her just in time.

There was something off about this cat. Kyo could sense it. When she attaked Yuki, there was a battle aura around the small kitten.

While bathing her, she squirmed alot and tried to escape his clutches and when he stripped down to bathe she turned away from him. Almost as if she was embarrased.

Another thing that was bothering him was that the cat completely understood everything he said. Most of the cats that followed him never respond in the way that she did. He told her to put her head done so he can rinse and she did, he told her to lift her arms and she did...

it was almost as if she was human.

Yawning and stretching Kyo felt sleep take over him and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kyo felt so warm right then and there. Something was scatching his scalp in a slow teasing manner and it felt great. Groaning at the touch, Kyo slowly opened his eyes and froze. Staring back him were two gleaming blue eyes.

"Good evening Kyo-sama!"

"GAH!"

* * *

"Cat girl, cat girl, cat girl!" Shigure sang as he watched the dubbed "cat girl" lean against the flustered Kyo.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your name is Kagome?"

She nodded.

"And your a cat."

"Youkai. Neko Youkai." she corrected.

"I don't believe this..." Yuki muttered rubbing his eyes.

Kaome tackled Kyo into a hug, squeezing him against her breast causing him to blush even brighter. "STOP THAT DAMN IT!" he yelled pulling away from her.

"Aw, but Kyo-sama. I only want to show my affection. I love you." she whined, pouting slightly.

"And that's another thing. How is she able to hug him with out him changing." Yuki asked.

"Maybe it's because she's a cat too?" Tohru said.

They turned to Shigure who walked over and hugged Kagome too. When they saw that he didn't change, many thoughts raced through their minds.

Kagome's ears twitched and she swished her tail in thought.

"How are you like this? I mean, what made you into a...Youkai?" Shigure asked.

"Actually, i was born this way! I'm actually a..." but she was cut off by Shigure's excited cry of,

"We're keeping her!" Shigure cried.

"How? What about Akito and the others?"

"Don't you think i thought about that. She can hug us with out changing into our animal side. I'm sure Akito would be curious. In the mean time, I need to go get her enrolled in school."

Kyo couldn't decided whether or not if he liked having Kagome around or not. There were times when she would walk in to bathe with him completely nude, there were times she pushed him into Tohru to turn him into his cat form so she could hug him to death, there were times when she would cling to him, even in public, which always embarrassed him from all of the attention he got and caused swarms of cats to follow them as well.

However there was some perks.

For one thing, he always had a bath drawn and waiting on him whenever he got home from the dojo or from school. There were special fish dishes made that only he could eat, and, although embarrasing, Kagome him gave the best massages, But the best part was that she could take Yuki out without even trying.

That particular incident happened the third day of her living with them.

Yuki came down stairs in his normal morning mood while Kyo, Kagome and Tohru were talking about what to expect at school.

"Oh, it should be no different than going to school in Makai!" Kagome said with a nod. Tohru and Kyo looked at each other in wonder. Where in the world was Makai?

"Do you think you would be able to hide your tail and ears?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded. He didn't think about that.

"Of course! Watch this." Kagome said. Kagome held out a finger and it started to glow a light blue color. She then touched her nose and her ears and tail vanished with a light flash. "Tada!" Tohru clapped at her trick.

Kagome turned and everyone spotted Yuki going into the fridge to get something to drink.

"Hey you damn rat, don't touch my milk! That's the last of it until the next trip to the market." but Yuki still pulled the milk out, got a glass, and started to pour himself a glass.

Kyo got up and grabbed Yuki, and Yuki promptly kicked him into the wall next to Kagome.

Kagome got up and front kicked Yuki in the face causing him to fly across the room, through the shoji doors and in the wall where Shigure and a dark haired male was standing.

"This is your last warning rat. Don't you even lay a hand on my master like that ever again. The next time, I will kill you." but her threat fell on deaf ears since Yuki was knocked out from the collison.

"O_O" was the look on Tohru's face as Kagome rushed to Kyo's side and started kissing the lump that was forming on the side of his head.

Shigure sighed and dialed the number the the carpenter (whom was on perminant speed dial) as Hatori tended to Yuki.

"I wish you people would stop destroying my house."

* * *

this is just a starter, bare with me. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really appreciated all the advise and kind words! And wow, you guys really, really, don't want this to be a Kyo/Kagome fic…sheesh, kill my creative juices much L but honestly its between Akito and Momiji or Kyo so I'm going to let you all vote on it.

Debating if I should listen or not…humph…anyway here me go!

Also, another problem I had, AKITO…FEMALE OR MALE! _ I fought with it, and fought with, and FOUGHT SOME MORE! And decided to keep Akito *'drum roll '*

MALE :D sorry for anyone wishing for female, but its uber complex and I also don't really want to go by the original plot because at some point we are going to jump into Makai so…blarg.

Also, sorry about all the late updates. I have had bronchitis all winter break and didn't have the urge to write.

and also, i know most of you guys have noticed that as of late, my usual amount of words (sometimes 5,000) has decreassed over time. Don't worry, i'm working on it. updates for the rest of my stories will appear bit by bit just give me time.

* * *

Chapter 2: Akito

It was another beautiful day at the Sohma estate. The birds were singing and the sun was shinning.

The other members were waking up. Slowly but surely. The last of them to wake up was Kyo Sohma.

Eyes blurry, and head a little fuzzy, Kyo woke up seconds before his alarm went off. Groggily reaching to turn it off, his hand landed on something soft, warm and squishy. 'What the hell…?' squeezing the soft mound Kyo tried to wrap his mind around what it could be when he heard a soft giggle.

Eyes shooting open in horror, Kyo focused his vision on the only thing it could be.

"Ohayo Kyo-sama! I Was ju…." but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Kyo's shout of:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" and throwing her out. Slamming the his door hard.

* * *

Kyo was trying to eat his breakfast as calmly as possible but he could FEEL Kagome's sad eyes on his person. The sad aura that surrounded her mad him even more irritated. How dare she sit over there with that kicked puppy look when she was in HIS room. He was already exhausted from his training. He didn't even bathe; he just came home and went to sleep; Kagome was supposed to be in Tohru's room, so she could knock it off.

"Hey Kagome-chan? I have been to ask if you practiced regularly in martial arts."

Shigure had meant to ask her that after she almost killed Yuki. Shigure hadn't told Hatori about Kagome or her demonic origins. Until he can figure out just how she fit in to the game. Tohru was still a prized piece but some how Kagome may also play a vital key to end there curse.

Kagome perked up a bit and smiled at Shigure. "Oh yes! It's very vital for a Makai h…." but she was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Kagome chirped, running to the door.

Shigure clasped his checks and smiled. "She's so adorable! Look at her jumping up, running to the door with her ears and tail twitching in happiness." Kyo frowned and then shot up. Just as Kagome pulled the door open, Kyo pulled her close to him and put his hands over her ears.

"Are you stupid? You can't just open the door with your tail and stuff showing!" he hissed while she made her demon attributes disappear.

"Oh, is this your new girlfriend Kyo? What about poor Kagura?" Kagome sniffed, face in his shirt, and frowned.

"Kyo-sama, you stink."

* * *

"A demon?" Haru said from his seat next to Yuki. "you expect me to believe that she is a demon"

"Oh, I am so sure that people understand your curse situation more so than me being a Youkai." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, can I see your tail!" Momiji asked. Kagome nodded and deactivated her spell.

Momiji's eyes lit up at the sight of the raven colored appendages…

"Kawaii! Can I pet them?" again Kagome nodded. She felt so comfortable round the Rabbit.

Momiji scratched gently behind Kagome's ear causing her to purr in delight.

"Wah…" Kagome opened her eyes and blushed at how close they were. They were almost nose to nose, and Kagome had the most sudden urge to hug him. Giving in to her temptation, Kagome wrapped her arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Haru took a sharp intake of breath when he noticed that he didn't transform.

Momiji felt tears well up in his eyes and felt his nose start to tingle. With the fear of transforming, Momiji was only to be hugged by Rin or Kagura. "It's okay Momiji-kun. I understand all about your curse. Anytime you want hug, I'll be here waiting to give it to you." she said with a big smile. Momiji nodded and sniffled.

"Do you think she could…" Haru started to ask Shigure but he just gave him a little shrug. But there was something in his eyes.

Still in Kagome's embrace. Momiji alerted everyone that it was time for school.

Following the group towards the door, Kyo turned to see Kagome sliding into a pair of slippers.

"You re not coming to school with us yet!" Kagome frowned and her ears flattened.

Closing the shoji door after Momiji got another hug from Kagome the group left. Frowning, Kagome tried to come up with some way that he could follow them with out getting into to much trouble.

"Hey Kagome-chan, I was wondering…" Shigure stopped mid sentence when he spotted the pajamas and underwear Tohru lent Kagome on the floor.

* * *

"KAWAII!" Kagome was being snuggled and petted, and cooed at from all kinds of directions. It was very easy to find Kyo!

Easily agitated, Kagome was drawn to him and so a few other cats as well. Kyo wasn't really paying attention to all the cats that appeared until he heard the familiar chime of Kagome's bell and her meow from the window ledge of there class room. Instantly, the girls in the class took the kitten and began to smoother her, much to his annoyance.

Turning, he could see Kagome in her kitten form, being pet by Hanajima and Uotani.

"What a pretty kitten. I have never seen a cat with this color coat or eye color." another classmate said.

Grabbing the kitten from the girls, Kyo walked over to the window. "Go back to Shigure's." and dropped her out of the window. Turning around he saw the entire class looking at him with looks of horror on their face.

"Nani?"

"EH!" the girls ran over to the window to see if the kitten was okay but couldn't see it.

"Kyon! What are you trying to do, have all of the girls turn against us! Why would you toss that kitten out of the window!"

"She's fine! Calm down." he said sitting down, ignoring the class as the girls continued to scold him.

* * *

'That was cruel Kyo-sama.' Kagome thought as she walked down the street towards the woods.

People were watching as she walked down the street, curious as to where she was going. A few people stopped and offered her food, and a baker gave her some water.

Continuing on the path to Shigure's she began to feel a pressure.

Just before she made it to the end of the street she felt a strong pulse of dark energy coming from the other side of the fence. Curious, Kagome jumped up to the small wall and into the yard.

'Wow…its so nice." and it was, lush trees, Koi pond, all surrounding the home that housed the dark energy.

"Okay Akito-sama. You are finished for today. I am going out of town for a couple of days, but if you need me…" Kagome heard an older male ask. 'That sounds like Hatori-san'

"I don't NEED you." Hatori sighed.

Kagome perked up and her ears twitched when she heard the door open and hid behind tree just as Hatori came out and walked out of the gates.

Once she was sure he was gone, Kagome followed the sound of soft footsteps and came cross a young male.

Kagome sat down and watched as the person move a cushion to the window and sat.

'Seems bored. Maybe I should make myself known.' deciding know or never. Kagome meowed.

"What's this? A stray?" Kagome meowed again and walked over to the male.

Akito watched as the cat came closer and closet to him before he lifted the kitten into his arms.

"A Bombay kitten? With blue eyes and a raven coat…no you seem to have blue tint to your fur (1). How odd." Akito pet the kitten on its head and it began to purr. Akito looked at the bell charm that tingled gently as he petted the cat.

There was an odd sensation going through his body as he pet the cat. There was something strange about this cat…a warm, soothing feeling was racking over his body as he could feel strength returning to him.

"Akito-sama?" he heard a maid say from outside of his room. Pushing the cat off of him, Akito grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"I hate cats…" he muttered as he watched the kitten hiss and run off.

Kagome was pissed. Here she was trying to help that sick bastard from the dark aura surrounding him and he throws her out the window. What the hell was up with people throwing her around. But there was something familiar about that dark energy.

* * *

"What do you mean Kagome hasn't been here? I sent her home from the school hours ago." Kyo said as he was taking off his shoes.

Shigure shrugged and continued to read the paper.

Kyo didn't feel right. Kagome never been to their world before and could have easily gotten lost.

"Aw, I wanted to see her." Momiji said with a small from.

"Oh, and Yuki? Ayame called. He wants you to bring Tohru to his shop. Maybe you can bring Kagome along."

Yuki sighed but nodded. As much as he hated going to his brother for any unnecessary reason-which was all the time since he had no reason to even go see him-, he wouldn't deny Tohru a chance to see him.

Tohru left the group in order to go to the kitchen when she spotted a kitten on the stove. "Ah Kagome-chan, welcome back!" Kagome mewed and jumped off the stove to the ground. As soon as Kagome's paws hit the ground she morphed back into her human form, completely nude, causing Tohru to cry out in surprise.

Hearing Tohru's cry, Yuki, Momiji and Kyo rushed to the kitchen to see a flustered Tohru and a naked Kagome trying to reach a box of pocky from on top of the fridge. Covering there faces, the three boys raced out of the kitchen and back into the den. Kagome shrugged and started munching on the pocky.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kyo yelled, tossing his uniform jacket into the kitchen.

* * *

"Kagome-san. Can I ask you a question?" Yuki asked after dinner was finished.

"You just did." she said scratching her neck. Yuki chose to ignore that comment to ask her the question.

"Did I do something to you personally?"

"Nothing too personal, but i dislike you to a certain degree; and Kyo-sama is under my protection so who he dislike, i dislike as well." she had leaning against Kyo while also dismissing any further questions from him.

"Protection? How did that happen?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo-sama saved me that day. Back in Makai I was stranded somewhere in the Western lands and attacked by some wolves of the Northern tribe. I managed to escape by turning into my smaller form and hiding in a fox home under a tree. I was trying to heal my self but I lost a good amount of blood and I was dizzy. I was able to close the major wounds just as the wolves caught up to me. Just before they could get to me from the den, I felt a tug and wound up in the woods were I caught the scent of my father. Following it, I ran into Kyo-sama."

"What about your father? Was he out in the woods looking for you?" Momiji asked. Kagome turned to smile at him and he blushed still remembering her naked form.

"My father is dead. He was killed years ago when I was 5 in human years. There was a terrible war in Makai at the time. The three generals of Makai had started some kind of tournament and caused a civil war among the four lands. The Southern lands used this time to attack the Eastern palace. My mother and I were almost safe from the attack when we were ambushed by Lord Magatsuhi. My mother was very ill and pregnant at the time, and our guards were taken out one by one. Before Lord Magatsuhi could attack us my father caught wind of the ambush and saved us…risking his own life in the end." Kagome sighed and her ears dropped at the thought of her father.

"Then how were you able to smell him?" Kyo asked.

Kagome reached out and grabbed Kyo's arm that held the Juzu beads.

"These beads were made from the bones of my father, and the bones of my uncle Muto who died in combat; and were blessed by my mother."

Kyo looked at her and was going to apologize (or at least ask something else) until she pushed him into Tohru, just as she was placing a dessert in front of him, causing him to transform.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" Kagome picked him up and hugged him to her chest. "Aw! I can't help it, you look so cute in your cat form! In fact, Momiji-kun, can I see your rabbit form?" Momiji nodded and hugged Tohru changing in to his rabbit form.

"KAWAII!" Kagome cried tossing Kyo across the room and hugging Momiji. "Aw, you fit the rabbit perfectly! I could just eat you up!" Kagome said petting his head.

Shigure watched in amusement and then decided to hug Tohru for some attention. Now in his dog form, he walked over to Kagome hoping for attention too. Kagome turned and saw the dog and scratched under his jaw causing Shigure to lean into her touch.

"Looks like a pet shelter in here." Yuki said to Tohru who laughed and agreed. After all the hugging and petting was done, Momiji was now sitting in Kagome's lap (fully clothed) and Kyo was glaring at Kagome while staring out of the window. Shigure, satisfied from his scratching, decided to ask a question that was on his mind.

"Kagome-chan. You talked of palaces, and lands in your story. By any chance, could you be royalty?"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who nodded.

"Hai. I am the second princess of the Eastern Lands." she said taking a sip of her tea.

"EH?" Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji and Shigure cried in surprise.

"What! I tried to tell you this morning…and when I first go here!" Kagome cried back, ears pressed against her hair from the noise.

'Maybe I should have lied?' she thought when she saw Tohru faint.

* * *

Ending it here so I can get me some more rest. Thank you ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm touched. Hope I didn't ruin it with this chapter. REVIEW! J

(1)

Bombay kittens are more of a European/American cat and not really native to Japan, hence the confusion as to why it was there. As for Akito knowing about it, remember, Akito had/has better schooling than the others.

When I was in this uppity private school in New York, we learned about all types of animals and fun facts like…

Did you know that cats were lactose intolerant? Yeah, shocked me since this would explain why my cat…yeah to graphic, so yeah the majority, with some exception, are in fact lactose intolerant….tut tut tut.

Hm…I wonder how many people caught the reference that I made in the chappie. Heehawed :D hope I caught all the spelling errors.

Chapter 3: The Princess and the School! TILL NEXT TIME


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Just wow everyone…I am so glad you guys like this story, and I am happy that I am still getting reviews for my other stories! Just continuous feelings of joy from getting reviews and it kind of makes me want to update but my writers block is ALL in the AYER so yeah…so here the new installment. Also, a lot of you don't want Kyo and Kagome and I feel you, but meh, you'll see what happens.

And…sorry for the late update but my dad is in the hospital so I'm not really home a lot

Play list- Romping Shop- by vybz kartel and spice

Far away- Marsha Ambrosius

* * *

Chapter 3: The Princess and the School

There was something wrong with Kagome and no one knew why. It was raining and she was curled up on the floor, under the table, in her cat form.

Kyo looked over to where she was and sighed. It was Sunday, only 3 days since they learned of her heritage and things have begun to change around the house. Tohru began to treat her like royalty and even began to call her Kagome-sama or Hime-san, and would ask her if she needed anything every two seconds. Shigure began to act less like the hentai he usually was, and even began to stop teasing Kyo to avoid making her mad. Kyo didn't put up a fight when she crawled into his bed for the night but instead left the room and slept on the roof. The only person that was treating her normally was Yuki but he was also going out of his way to avoid Kyo knowing that was her trigger.

It was seriously pissing Kagome off.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she shot out from under the table and through the wall in a black mist. Everyone's eyes were wide open at her display of power and looked at each other.

"What s wrong with her?" Kyo mumbled turning back to the T.V. he hated when it rained. It always made him groggy and lazy.

"Maybe it's because you guys are treating her like a princess." Yuki said sighing and getting up to leave the room.

"But she **IS **a princess. How are we supposed to treat her?" Shigure said fanning himself.

"Before we even learned she was a princess, we treated like a person. If she wanted to be treated like a princess she would have been ordering us around or would act more superior and snotty towards us. Especially since she is a demon, but she came here and, other that her ability to turn in to a cat and powers we have yet to see, she treated us like equal. Now we are pampering her, or indulging her when she know that we normally wouldn't."

"Oh poor Kagome-chan." Tohru said biting her lip with worry. She never wanted to impose that thought on Kagome but she wanted to make sure she was comfy, in fact she didn't even notice she was doing that to her. She must feel so isolated now that they began to treat her like a princess.

Kyo was annoyed and could feel his eye twitching at the thought and as much as he would like to argue with Yuki-and Kami knows that he would- he couldn't help but feel bad. She wanted to spar with him and he said no or ignored her, she would hug him and he would pull away faster than he normally would. He didn't want to admit it, but her hugs filled him with a warmth he forgotten he could feel.

A warmth he couldn't even remember feeling from his own family.

With that thought he got up and left the room.

* * *

Kagome couldn't tell where she was anymore. The rain in Ningenkai was different then in Makai. In this realm, the air was very toxic and if it wasn't for her barriers and powers she would have keeled over the first day she was here. If she ended up in the city instead of the woods she would have passed out.

The rain only made the toxin disperse temporally and it was because of that, she could no longer tell where she was. Everything smelled different when it rained. Kagome could feel her coat get even damper and felt her mood get even worse.

Kagome sighed as she stopped in front of a large Oak tree and laid under the branches to get some relief from the Rain.

* * *

"Alright. Thank you Haru." Yuki hung up the phone and sighed.

"Still nothing?" Shigure asked. It was 9 p.m. and no one has heard anything from Kagome who ran out over 10 hours ago.

"What if she was hurt. She could have been caught in a mud slide!" Tohru was panicking, worried to death over Kagome's well being. Yuki and Shigure secretly contacted their familiars but they only received no news of her.

"She will be fine Tohru-kun, but for now, lets get some dinner!" Shigure cheered and Tohru shot into the kitchen.

"This is bad." Yuki said, eyes focusing on the view beyond the sliding doors. It was pitch black out side and the rain hasn't let up yet. There was a faint howl in the distance and Shigure grunted.

"Seems like a storm is coming."

* * *

Kagome was warm. Really warm. Opening her eyes she could barely make out shapes since her vision was extremely blurry.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" she heard some one ask. That voice…

"Mi-chan…" she croaked.

"Wait, don't speak, I have some nice lemon tea here for you." the tangy smell of lemon wafted around her and she smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome sat up and realized a couple things as her vision came into focus. One of them was that she was dressed in a really thin yukata, the second was that Momiji was looking down at the ground, cherry red. The third? The front of her yukata was undone and was showing ample cleavage. A faint trace of pink dusted her cheeks as she fixed the yukata so he could turn back around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are at my house on the Sohma estate. You were passed out in my yard so I brought you inside in a towel to get you warm. I guess you got warm enough because then you turned human and I had a maid dress you. I called Shigure who called Ha'ri and he is going to take you home." Momiji said smiling.

"Home…" she said looking out the window. Momiji bit his tongue and frowned. He must have brought up bad memories for saying that!

Momiji leapt on to the bed and hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome, surprised by the attack smiled and down at him.

The two of them sat like that for a couple of minutes before Hatori came in and found the two of them sleeping.

Untangling the two of them, Hatori wrapped a blanket around Kagome and carried her to the car.

* * *

"Kagome-san!" Tohru cried when Hatori bought the bundle inside.

"She is sleeping Tohru, I am sure that when she wakes up she will be able to speak to you." Hatori looked over at Shigure and Shigure nodded.

"Alright kiddies, you know you have school tomorrow so off you go!" Yuki rolled his eyes and left along with Kyo and Tohru.

"So, have you found anything else about her?" Hatori asked when he knew they where gone.

"She's a princess." Shigure said sighing. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Of what country? She looks Asian, and she can't be part of the Japanese Imperial family."

"Of she is part of a Japanese Imperial Family. It seems our own princess is from an entirely different world. You have heard of Makai…" Shigure said as he continue to fill in Hatori.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up to the smell of miso and sardines. Sitting up she could see a small tray on the desk to her right, and to her left was Kyo, fast asleep in a chair. Smiling, Kagome quietly ate the food, and when she was finished she turned into her smaller form and curled up on his lap.

"Kagome…" she heard him whisper. She smiled and purred in content.

* * *

"Okay! Here is your uniform." Tohru said handing the dazed princess a box. Kagome opened the box and looked at the quality of the material and checked ever detail of ever stitch.

'Hm…the skirt looks like it will be short and slightly so I can use weapons, but with my expose legs, I shouldn't use any martial arts…' the serious and concentrated look on her face made Shigure smile with please. "Cat girl in a uniform! Oh Aya-chan would love to see this." Shigure said as Kagome went upstairs to change her clothes.

When Kagome came back down, everyone just looked at her.

"Is there something wrong with it? I figured that since I wouldn't be able to show my tail that I would make a replica of my bell." she said. Kyo couldn't help but let his eyes roam. For someone so petite, she had really long legs. Milky legs at that. Shaking his head at his perverted thoughts and fighting the blush that threatened to spill over his face, Kyo turned and stormed out.

"Lets go Kagome-chan." Tohru said grabbing her hand. Kagome smiled and nodded.

* * *

Alright class, we have a new student, her name is Kagome-chan. Kagome, you can call me Mayuko-sensei or Great Teacher Mayuko. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Kagome bowed to the class.

"Hello, My name is Higurashi, Kagome. My hobbies are cooking, fighting and music. My blood type is AB and I dislike carrots. I hope to become good friends with you all, if not just acquaintances. Please take care of me." and she bowed again.

Kyo watched, eyes and face infused with irritation as he saw a lot of his fellow male classmates drool over every word Kagome said. It made him nauseous for some reason.

"Okay, you can sit next to Yuki. Raise your hand Yuki." Yuki raised his hand and Kagome felt a burning sensation as if someone was wishing death on her. Looking at the faces of some of her female classmates she can tell that the hate filled glares were directed at her, but for what.

Kagome cocked her head to the side causing the boys to sigh at how cute she looked.

Kyo sighed and looked t his textbook with unfocused eyes.

"Alright, so we left off on page 91..."

* * *

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Kagome already had a fan club set up in her honor, and had a hate club ran by the Yuki fan club. "Just when I thought I escaped things like this in Makai." Kagome muttered as she ate her lunch.

"You had a fan club back in Makai?" Yuki asked softly. Arisa and Saki were walking over and he didn't want them to catch on with what they were saying.

"Only because I was a princess. The Royal Academy was something like…what was that manga I was reading yesterday…Hm,…S.A.! yeah, there was the elite group and then everyone else. At the time, my elder sister had already graduated which left me to represent the Easter lands and such. It wasn't as flattering as this though, just a couple of admires and a lot of people who disliked us." she said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Kagome-chan! I'd Like you to meet my friends. This is Uotani Arisa, but I call her Uo-chan, and this is Hanajima Saki, but I call her Hana-chan." Kagome smiled and bowed to each of them. "Its very nice to meet you."

"You have very soothing waves." Ski said nodding in her direction.

"You're Aura is very calm and mellow." Kagome said back. Saki's eyes widened slightly but she recovered and smiled. She was going to like this girl.

"Like Tohru said, you can call me Uo-chan, and if anyone gives you any problems, especially them." she cut off to point at the glaring girls. "Or them." she jerked her thumb towards the blushing boys. "then I'll take care of them."

"Yeah right you damn Yankee." Kyo snorted. Uo glared at him and punched him on his head. Kagome's eyes flashed and moved to attack Uo but was stopped by Kyo. "That's just her way of bounding." Yuki said with a small smile. Uo-chan, oblivious to the danger, turned towards Tohru and asked if she could have one of her rice balls.

Saki looked towards Kagome and smiled. "Do you mind if I do your hair?" she asked, already pulling out a curling iron and some clips. Kagome nodded and Saki moved over and started to curl her hair. Kagome could feel her self space out with the memory of her sister. When she was still in Makai, Kagome always made sure to keep her hair with some type of curl in it, and refused to have her hair straightened for two reasons.

One, because it would be a waste of time. Her hair always had volume and a natural curl to it, so what was the point of flattening it when it would get even curlier on it own and two, so no one would mistaken her for her sister.

"All done." Saki said.

"Wow, Kagome, you look really pretty!" Tohru said, the others agreeing. They could hear a thump and saw that some of the Kagome fan club had fainted.

"Perverts." Yuki muttered.

The bell rang and Kagome smiled. She had different level classed than the others even though she was in the same grade. Her last hours in school were in the library were she took college level courses in Languages and History. As she made her way to the library she forgot that she left her library card in her locker, so turning back she made her way to her locker and spotted Yuki. Before she could call out to him, she noticed a male decked out in black attire standing before him.

Kagome could literally feel Yuki's fear, hear his heart racing and smell the sweat that was building on his skin. Wanting to help him out Kagome walked over.

"Sohma-san!"

Yuki and the man turned towards her and she almost froze. Standing there was none other than Akito Sohma, the asshole who threw her out the window.

"Higurashi-san." Yuki said softly.

"I forgot how to get to the lockers. I left my library card there and need it for my classes. Can you help me?" Shaking out of his stupor Yuki walked over to her and started to explain that she was on the wrong side of the school. As the two of them started to leave, Kagome turned and bowed in apology towards Akito.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation Mr.…?"

"Sohma. Sohma Akito."

"Oh. My apologies then Sohma-sama." and Kagome grabbed Yuki again and he led her to where she needed to go.

"Higurashi hunh?. So that's her." he said walking back to Hatori's car.

"That girl…" he started to say when he got to him.

"Akito-sama?" Hatori asked in question.

"She's a lot more attractive than that Honda tramp. However, she still is a problem."

* * *

"¡Tengo Hambre!" Kagome whined as she waited for Tohru to finish he work. Initially, Tohru had offered Kagome a job, but Kagome informed her that she had Shigure sell two of her bracelets in order to pay for school.

"It was enough for four years and some left over." she said. Kagome offered the money to so she could pay her fees but Tohru declined the money. So instead Kagome was taking her on a shopping spree next week. "Alright, I'm all done." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to the other ladies and the two girls walked out of the building.

"Alright Kagome, let's go home." Tohru said with a smile and held her hand out for her to grab.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, grabbing her out stretched hand. "Yes, lets."

And they headed home.

* * *

Okay, I know I said that I would keep my storied at 5,000 words, but I haven't had the time nor the focus to update anything lately so I am posting a new chapter to all my stories to day to make up for it.

My dad passed away on March, 19th and its really been bothering me to the point that I had to drop all my classes because I couldn't even focus. But updating is helping me get it together (that and the fact that I have to work in order to support myself now and not just working for extra money to spend.)

Give me time and I will keep the updates coming they should all be up before Saturday.

Thanks

Shiori Yume/ Ladii Yume.


End file.
